Venomous Love
by PariahDark
Summary: After a fight April is left alone with a volatile and wounded Karai. She expects to be attacked, not for the snake mutant to take her as a mate. Can April survive long enough for the guys to rescue her or will she come to like being Karari's mate.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the return to New York the guys had been searching for the newly transformed snake mutant Karai. Donny had tried to create a mutant tracker to help but after the Kraang invasion the amount of mutants had skyrocketed and so finding one in particular was tough. When they'd tried searching for her above ground they'd only gotten close before losing her into one of the many underground entrances. Then they'd tried looking as a team but they'd covered little ground. So after a long debate they'd decided to split up and look for her. Leo and Donny had taken the east tunnels while Raph and Mickey had taken the west. Which left Casey and April to take the south. As they walked along the dark winding tunnels April kept feeling that something was off. She'd gotten better at using her powers and had taken every chance to train herself.

"I'm telling you Casey I keep feeling like something is watching us."

"Red we're deep in an underground sewer tunnel in a city that has mutant animals running around it. I'd be surprised if you weren't feeling watched. But don't worry Casey Jones will protect you from whatever's out there." He said trying to strike a manly pose. But she only sighed in annoyance and walked past him. Ever since Donny had given up his romantic stalking for actual friendship Casey had tried more and more to impress her.

 _If he were only more mature and less arrogant then maybe I'd consider it. But then again probably not, he's a good guy but I just don't see him like that. Maybe It's becasue I've spent most of my time around the guys or maybe I'm just not interest in that sort of thing. In fact I haven't felt anything since..._

Her mind drifted to a few months back when Karai had posed as Harmony to decieve her. When she found out who she really was she'd tried to run but Karai had easily caught her and pinned her against a wall. She could still reacall how Karai had todayed with her.

 _"Well Red I'm a little disapointed. I thought you'd at least last ten minutes." She said her one arm pinning her by her throat._

 _"Shut up!" April tried to struggle free but Karai was to strong to escape from. Then after a moment Karai smiled and then moved her arm and grabbed her head before kissing making April go stiff with shock before all but melting into her arms before she pulled back. "It's a shame some one as cute as you is my target but hopefully when your friends are dead I'll get to have more fun with you."_

She'd managed to escape soon after but to this day she couldn't forget how good that had felt. For days after that her mind had been plagued by all kinds of thoughts.

 _It was just soooo good. No April you can't think about that right now. Just focus your powers on finding her!_

As they went deeper down the tunnel the sound of rushing water got louder and louder. But that wasn't all, as they got closer they found bits and pices of Kraang robots and white scales littering the place.

"I think we might be on the right track."

"You think we should call the guys?" she asked trying to get a read off the scales.

"Nah for all we know this could just be where she passed through a week ago."

But then the familiar sound of the blaster fire filled the tunnels and they rushed toward it. As they entered the opening they saw a massive swirling vortex of water with a few walkways connecting to other tunnels. On one level was a semi torn apart Kraang droid and just apart from him wrapping around another was the snake mutant Karai.

"Kraang demands that the mutant known as mutant stop what is known as crushing of Kraang." it said raising it's blaster at Karai who hissed and bit the head of the robot she was crushing before throwing it's body into the water.

"Casey call the guys I'll see if I can reach her with my powers."

"Right." as he pulled out his t-phone April started along the walkway to get closer.

The damaged Kraang shot at her as she tried to get closer but the blaster kept her at bay.

April through no small amount of skill managed to get just behind the Kraang and tried to use her powers. Karai stopped in her tracks as April managed to touch her mind, unfortunately the Kraang took notice and fired hitting her in the shoulder. She hissed in agony and slumped to the ground.

"No!"

The kraang hearing another person turned around. "The human known as April O'Neil is to surrender to Kraang." Instead April used her powers to throw the Kraang into the water before rushing over to Karai.

"Karai don't try to move you're hurt pretty bad." If she expected a Karai to understand she was wrong and she hissed before biting her on her arm. The pain exploded as her venom spread through her arm. It was the single most painful thing she'd ever experienced and with every moment she felt as though her arm was about to fall off.

Casey seeing this shot a couple of explosive pucks at Karai but they fell short. "Don't worry red the guys are on their way."

April could just barely hear him as the venom began effecting her vision and hearing. But through the haze and pain she reached down to her shirt tearing off a portion and slowly moving toward Karai.

"It's okay I just want to help."

Her arm shaking from pain she extended her hand, when Karai didn't bite she took it as a good sign and slowly wrapped her shoulder as best as her rapidly numbing arms could before slumping down her arms and legs immobile and her body on fire.

Karai sniffed at her bandaged arm and then down to April who was lying next to her.

"Get away from her you monster!" Casey said climbing onto the edge and breaking out his hockey stick. Karai was acting more and more like a cornered animal and having just used the last of her venom knew she had to flee. But something in her animalistic mind focused on April. So using her long arms she wrapped up April and dove over the edge just as the turtles came out of the tunnel.

The moment her body hit the water's depths she focused her tail as a rudder and sped underwater through one of lower tunnels. She took many turns through the various passages before she finally came up in the small enclosed area she taken as her home. Various objects adorned her home, she couldn't remember why she took or even what they were but something inside her volatile mind knew the answer. She dropped April on a dirty mat and curled up beside her for warmth.

Meanwhile back in the tunnel the guys were going crazy. "Leo we have to go after her!" Casey screamed being held back my Raph.

"Casey believe me I want nothing more then to rescue April but we have no idea where that tunnel leads. For all we know it could spit us out in Jersey or just be a dead end. For know we need to know were it leads. Donny please tell me you have something."

"Well Leo this is an old waterworks tunnel. Most of it should lead to the ocean but there are a few tunnels that haven't been maintained in decades and as such have been left out of the maps. I hate to say it but for now we'll have to got to the lair and get some diving gear so we can properly map this place out."

"But what about April?"

"For know all we can do is hope that April can find some way to surrive untill we reach her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, that was the first thing April noticed when she finally opened her eyes. It wasn't as strong as before so she guessed her body had gotten past the worst of it but it still hurt to move her arms and her legs felt like pudding. The second thing she noticed was the large reptilian head sleeping mere inches from her own. Thankfully she managed not to scream in shock, but when she tried to move she found that most of her body was stuck under Karai's snake like lower half.

 _Okay April think, your body still hurts and you can't move. If you try to use your powers she might wake up. Or she could kill you._

 _Damn it! is there nothing I can do?_

She lifted her body as best she could to look around. She saw bits and pieces of old robots as well as multiple half torn bags as well as random objects that littered what she guessed was Karai's home. After realizing that she couldn't to anything right now she slowly layed down. As she did she for the first time got a good look at Karai's mutant body. She seen it before but that had been when she was rapidly moving or attacking. Looking down on it she was amazed at how sleek she was. Pure white scales with bits of purple armor fused to her body. Further down where her arms should be were two snake heads that seemed to be sleeping. She'd witnessed first hand how deadly the mutant could be and she really didn't want to be bit again.

She was just about to try and get some sleep when she felt a vibration in her pocket.

 _MY T-phone! I'd forgotten about that!_

But then she realized the main problem. Karai's body was currently wrapped around her lower half, but looking down she could just faintly make out the green device. She stretched out her arm hoping to be able to slide underneath, but that wasn't what happened. No for the moment her hand touched her pants Karai's body shifted and April heard a low angry hiss coming from beside her. Her body slowing with fear she turned her head just as her green eyes opened. In one swift motion Karai slithered to her feet and then wrapped April up in a constrictors grip making her scream in pain.

"Ahhhh!" Karai squeezed April as tight as she could until April's voice turned into chocked gasps. When April was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head Karai eased up a bit.

Karai leaned down and stared at April for a long time, she moved around to get a good look at her body before leaning close to her face and letting her thin snake tongue flick about her face.

This continued for a few moments before Karai released her. Once April was on her feet she tried to think about her next move. From what she could see the only way in our out was the sewer tunnel.

 _But I have no idea where that leads and I'm not the best swimmer._

She looked from the flowing water and to Karari who was just standing there staring at her and watching her every move. Her gaze was unnerving to April for she wasn't sure if she was safe or not.

 _Alright April maybe this is your chance to talk with her. Or at least see if she can still talk._

"...Karai can you hear me?"

Her response was to angrily hiss and try to strike her with her arm but hissed in pain and pulled back. April saw how her shoulder was red and slightly swollen rom her previous injury.

"I can help you."

Karai opened her mouth showing her venom dripping fags and prepared to bite when April took a step closer.

April knew that this was reckless but she could either prove she wasn't a threat now or wind up being attacked later.

When she was mere inches from Karai the snake mutant looked to her bandaged shoulder and vaguely remembered how the human had bandaged it before.

She closed her mouth and allowed April to get close. She quickly took off the bandages and saw the damage.

"It's bad but it could be worse. Mostly just a light burn and minor infection. I can wrap it but I need something to disinfect it."

She then looked around the damaged bags and managed to find a basic first aid kit.

"Alright Karai this is going to sting a bit but please bare with it." Seconds after the spray hit her scales she cried out and whipped a robot part into the water with her tail before glaring at April.

"Hey I told you it was going to sting, now hold still so I can bandage this." She knew yelling at her was a bad idea but she was determined to do this.

Karai hissed at her but held still long enough for April to finish wrapping her shoulder.

"Alright that should do it." as she pulled back she suddenly remembered her phone and reached into her pocket only to find that the battery had died.

"Of course I forgot to charge it."

Karai eyed her for a moment before slithering over to a small portion of the tunnel and ripping through the bags pulling out what food she could find and eating them. April seeing this felt her stomach growl and wondered just how long she'd been down here. She waited for Karai to slow down before she slowely made her way over making sure Karai saw her moving. She didn't want to sneak up on her and git bit again.

Once she was at the food she picked up an apple as it rolled away from Karai.

She picked it up and took a bite savoring how good it tasted. Karai whipped hear head toward her the second she heard the bite.

The look Karai gave her was pure predatory and for a moment April truly believed she was going to die. But her life was saved when a passing rat got Karai's attention and one quick lunge later and the rat was dead and Karai's hunger was satisfied. She slithered toward the water and got a drink before slithering back over to April and wrapping around her. This wasn't as crushing as the other one but it did tell April that Kari wasn't going to allow her to move.

She quickly finished her apple and resigned herself to her immobile future. April wondered what Kari was doing but then remembered Donnie had told her when they were searching for Karai.

 _"No guys listen up. Karai will probably find someplace warm to hide."_

 _"Why someplace warm?"_

 _"Snakes are cold blooded and need to warm themselves up with a heat source. Look for any source of heat and hope for the best."_

Confined in Kari's grasp all she could do was think of what she was going to do. With her phone dead she couldn't contact the guys and with Karai using her as a warming device she couldn't move. But she knew that eventually Karai would leave and she would get a chance to hopefully find someway out.

But for now all she could do was close her eyes and drift back to sleep as Kari squeezed her a bit tighter.

Back in the tunnel Donnie was going over the couple feeds from the dive teams. It had taken a lot of time to configure a couple makeshift dive suits with cameras attracted. But at least now they were somewhat mapping the tunnel. Casey had demanded to be part of the dive team but Raph had got in his face and told him that turtles were best suited for any kind of underwater exploration. Now he and Leo were dredging through the waters current hoping to find anything.

"Guys how are you doing down there?"

"Well I keep getting hit with whatever debris the sewer can cough up and I'm pretty sure I've been going in circles but otherwise I'm fine. How you doing Leo?"

"I'm not faring any better, I've found at least one tunnel but it was a dead end. How many are left Donny?"

"Well from what records I could find at tunnel network 42. That's one of the earlier tunnels and it leads to four others, sadly everything past that is uncharted so we'll just have to keep trying."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of heavy pounding jarred her from her slumber.

 _What the heck Is that sound?_ As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Karai was sitting at the edge of the pool looking up at the walls. She angrily hissed at the unknown noise before turning to April. For a brief moment April thought that Kari was going to speak but instead she flicked her tongue and dove into the water. April rushed over to the edge just in time to see her white scales pass out of sight.

"Alright so now I'm alone. Well now that I have the run of the place, I might try taking a better look around. Who knows maybe I'll find something that will help me communicate with her. I still don't know if I'm safe around her or not."

Her body now completely free of its pain made its way over to the numerous torn bags. She'd briefly searched these but that had been for medical supplies, now she had another thing in mind.

"Hopefully one of these contains a cell phone or something." She hoped after going through four different bags and backpacks only to find nothing. In fact, the more she looked the more nothing she found, if she had to describe the contents of each container, she would label them simply trash.

"Karai must have just stolen them because she wanted them." After finding and devouring a small bag of jerky she found she decided to check out the damaged Kraang bots. She wasn't a tech genius like Donny, but she'd seen him work on robots a lot.

 _Okay maybe it was more like he talked about robots and I pretended to listen to not hurt his feelings, but still I'm sure it's not to hard to figure out._

But after turning over the first bot and pressing what buttons she could find she only got its foot to jerk before it died. She dropped it in annoyance and stared up at the sewer wall as the sound of pounding was louder. Having grown up in New York she thought it could be one of the numerous subways running but after taking a moment to listen decided it wasn't. No, this sound was more like something being destroyed. Moving to the farthest wall she ran her hand along the wall as she listened.

The sound became more and more intense until she thought it was going to come crashing through the wall but just as she took a step back it ceased completely.

"Aright I know something's going on."

As she stared at the wall, she got an idea and after taking a moment to concentrate she used her powers to try and sense something. She'd only tried this a few times and just like before all she could sense was a general sense of fear and dread. When this became a throbbing headache, she stopped and set about exploring what was left of the tunnel. The only portion that she hadn't seen was a small corner, there wasn't anything of value in the corner itself but out of the corner of her eye she did see a small rusty duct about ten feet off the ground. From the looks of it she guessed it might be an old air vent. For a moment she considered trying to get to it, but it was to far to jump and she had nothing to climb.

But she did leave a mental note to come back to this later. With all of her options run out she moved to the edge of the water and sat down. After a few minutes she began humming one of her favorite songs just to pass the time. She got so into her song that she failed to notice Karai's head poke out of the water as she slithered closer. When April opened her eyes after air drumming the best part she shrieked as Karai's serpentine head was right next to hers.

"Karai!"

Her scream must have activated her instincts for she shot of the water and wrapped around her legs and waist crushing them with her increased strength.

April in a moment of panic reached out with her hands grabbing her head and praying that what she was about to do wouldn't be the last thing she ever did.

She focused as hard as she could to mentally connect with Karai's feral like mind.

Two very important things happened in the seconds that followed. The first was that Karai bit down on April's arm injecting it with venom again. The second was that April managed to find something resembling a human mind and managed to connect. As April let go clutching her arm and screaming in pain Karai looked at her and after a moment clutched her head as her mind cleared somewhat. She then looked up and spoke the first human words since she got mutated.

"Ap..April." The more Karai looked at the red-haired human the more bits she could remember. She remembered meeting this girl before, remember holding her, embracing her. How the girl had reacted to the embrace. There were some other bits to such as turtles and robots but her memories of the girl were clearer. This human was important to her she knew that much. April was crying form the pain burning through her arm again.

Karai stated at April and felt her instincts kick in. One of her snake arms slithered down to the bite wound and shot a blue glowing liquid on the wound, seconds later Aprils screams turned to relief as the pain subsided. Karai held April until she finally relaxed and opened her eyes. Nervously she looked up at Karai. "Can you understand me?" she asked really not wanting to get bit for a third time.

Karai extended her snake arm to point at April's chest. "April."

"Yes, that's my name, can you remember anything else?"

Karai tilted her head before speaking again. "April… mine." she half hissed pointing at April again.

Confused April could only gawk before simply stating "What?"

Karai fully coiled around her bringing their bodies fully together. "April… ma… mate."

Realization dawned on April as Karai rubbed her head on April's cheeks.

 _She things I'm her mate! That's crazy!_ But at this point she knew she really didn't have a say in the matter. Karai's still mostly animalistic mind had pieced what memories together it could and came to the simple conclusion that April was her mate.

So right now, she was in the middle of rubbing her scent on April while memorizing hers.

All April could do was stand there as Karai worked. Every moment that passed was embarrassing as Karai would shift around her to mark a different body part. When it was all over April's face was completely red from embarrassment.

Karai seeing this bent down concerned for her new mate.

"April okay? She asked her mind barely remembering how to speak.

April took a deep breath and did her best to calm down. "Yes, I'm fine."

Karai then pulled April over and motioned for her to lay down. As soon as she did Karai coiled around her and began closing her eyes.

"Miiinne" she sleepily hissed before drifting off to sleep.

April mind was going crazy from what had just happened.

 _She thinks I'm her mate! Well at least now she won't bite me. So at least that means I'm safe. Unless she's one of the snake species that eat their mate._

 _Hopefully I can bring forth more of her humanity in time._


	4. Chapter 4

With Karai believing April to be her mate April found things to be much more difficult. Whereas before Karai had been feral and dangerous now she was clingily. When she first woke up and managed to detangle herself from Karai she went to the rushing water to get a drink. As she thought the taste was horrible, but it was the only source of water around. She'd just pulled back when she heard Karai shifting her position. When she didn't feel April next to her eyes shot open and she quickly scanned the tunnel only calming down when she saw her a few feet away.

"April."

Her name seemed to be one of the few things Karai could say clearly if at all. In fact, April had really only heard Karai say about four things. Anything else she tried turned to an angry hiss.

 _April, mine, mate and then there's my least favorite, warm. For whenever she hisses that word it means she's very cold and needs to warm up._

It had only happened once before. Karai had gone for her daily swim in the flowing water coming back an hour later with a broken Kraang arm. She'd dropped it with the rest and slithered over to April before saying "April…warm"

She'd come to expect this and waited for Karai to wrap around her but instead she pointed to April's clothes. "Waarrrmm" she hissed.

"What about my clothes?" But as Karai's body began shivering April started to get the idea and remembered all the stories about people sharing body heat. Her cheeks reddened and she backed into the wall trying to escape.

"Wait a minute! You don't want me to…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence it was to embarrassing. Karai however didn't really care. Her body was cold, and her instincts were screaming that she needed to get warm. In the past when she coiled around April it had been good but not nearly enough. But during her swim she'd seen two humans embracing and her eyes had seen how hot they were.

So as April looked on her mind gave in to instincts and she slashed at April's shirts tearing the top just above the stomach. April fearing Karai's mood had quickly complied.

Thankfully she was allowed to keep her underwear as Karai coiled around her. But it was still completely devastating. She'd learned from that and tried to keep Karai in a stable mood.

"Yes, I'm right here, I was just thirsty."

She got up and walked over to Karai sitting down next to her as Karai flicked her tongue on her cheeks. Something she'd taken to do every time she woke up. April had to admit that it was actually pretty pleasant and slightly ticklish, and she supposed that this was Karai's way of interaction seeing as her arms were twin snakes.

"April." Karai happily hissed before slithering over to the waters edge. She was about to dive in when she turned back to April who was looking bored.

She tilted her head as her mind got an idea. She slithered back to April quickly picking her up and taking her to the water.

" ..foll..llow"

April looked to Karai surprised and hopeful. Normally when Karai left April did everything she could not to die of boredom. But now she had the chance to leave the tunnel and maybe just maybe send word to the guys. Or in the very low chance escape.

"Yes!"

Karai dove into the water and waited for April do to the same. As soon as she was floating Karai wrapped her arms around her and dove beneath the surface quickly speeding through the twisting waterways. When they finally stopped and Karai let go April gasped for air before climbing onto a ledge just as Karai did.

She looked around the tunnel but to her dismay found that she had no idea where they were. In fact, the more she looked around the older and rustier the tunnels seemed to look. She followed Karai as best she could down the older tunnel. As they went April felt that something was off. Something was screaming at her that there was danger.

As they came to a corner April heard the familiar sound of metal feet clopping through the tunnels. Karai hissed in rage before shooting around the corner. April raced after her just in time to see Karai land the final blows against three Kraang droids. As Karai finished April spotted a small glowing rod no bigger than her finger.

 _Wait a minute I've seen this before. I think Donnie said it was a battery or receiver for their robots._

An idea forming, she quickly pocketed the device and followed Kara down the tunnel until they came to a massive abandoned train tunnel. Half a subway car was on its side with bits of shrubbery going on Its rusted metal. Near one of the walls she thought she could see what looked like an opening although most of it was caved in

"So, this is where you go every day."

Karai didn't respond and instead slithered over to a section of wall that was half crumbling and filled with vines. She moved the vines and line began shinning through. April seeing this rushed over and got her first look of daylight in days. She started though the vines only for Karai to pull her back.

"Why can't I go?"

Karai pulled the vines apart more allowing April to see that beyond this area was another subway tunnel with a large gaping hole to the surface. But currently occupying the tunnel were dozens of Kraang droids, bot the normal ones and the giant gorilla ones. Near the far end was a portal where occasionally more robots would come out.

"Oh, I see."

This explained the feeling of danger she was feeling. She took a few steps back and tried to accept that she probably wasn't getting out of the tunnel any time soon. She'd known it was a long shot in the beginning but there was no way she was going to get past an army of Kraang just to get outside. But she desperately wanted to just get outside. She was going crazy in the tunnels.

 _I'm tired to drinking the old water, tired of waiting around for something, anything to happen._

Karai saw how sad April got and rushed over to her unsure of what do next.

"April." She said sitting down next to her and doing her best to hug her. She was still processing what was gentle and what wasn't.

April seeing that Karai was doing her best to comfort her got an idea.

"Karai do you think I can try to help you again?"

Though her mind could barely understand she still nodded as April grabbed her head and closed her eyes to concentrate. It was slightly easier then last time but still extremely diffluent and only after a few moments Karai pulled back. At least this time she didn't bite her as she starred down at her. Her mind was slightly clearer, and she could remember more about her mate. How they'd talked, their kiss, she could now remember that word and what it meant and how she'd stalked the girl for a while finding out where she lived. Even watching her from across a building.

"Thank…yu" she hissed. But her memories weren't the only thing that was new she felt something off about her body and after a moment felt her arms slowly transform from snake heads to pale human hands. She flexed them for a moment before they quickly transformed back.

April seeing this was surprised and proud. "You changed back! Is this because of me? Does this mean If I keep helping you, you'll return to human form?"

Karai couldn't understand but April was happy again and that's all that mattered to her.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Karai left for her daily scavenge April jumped into action. She took the Kraang device out of her pocket as well as taking small bits from the destroyed robots. Sure, she didn't really have a clue what she was doing but she'd watched Donnie toy with Kraang tech before, so she at least had some basic knowledge.

Opening her t-phone she took out the dead batteries and spliced in the Kraang parts and waited for it to work. Her phone glowed the familiar Kraang purple for a few moments before the screen lit up.

"Finally!" but as she picked up the phone her excitement died out for while she'd managed to get it started it had only a twelve percent charge and due to the surrounding led and concrete lining the walls her coverage was all but dead.

 _Wonderful, I get it up and working but I can't call anyone. Unless…_

After a bit of fiddling she somehow managed to turn her phone into a makeshift beacon. Its signal was weak but at least it was steady.

"Hopefully Donnie is tracking signals."

After about an hour Karai emerged from the water and slithered over to April and waited. During one of her excursions she brought back a backpack filled with supplies including a very large towel. Not wanting to experience the embarrassment of being stripped again she told Karai that that she'd dry her off with the towel then she could cuddle with her. Karai had hissed in annoyance at being denied but had quickly quieted down when April had slowly and gently wiped the towel all over her freezing body. Karai had enjoyed the sensation of the towel but had greatly enjoyed her mate warming her.

"April." She hissed as April moved the towel down her back making sure to get every drop of water before gently cleaning to the very tip of her tail. She'd learned after the first time that doing this would put Karai in a very good mood.

As soon as she finished, she made her way over to the area they used as a bed and started to lay down when the banging sound from earlier came back. Karai's head shot up as it got louder and closer. April moved away from the wall a few brief moments before the entire thing collapsed and four Kraang droids with sledgehammers broke through. As the dust collapsed, they saw April and Karai and turned to one another.

"Kraang told Kraang that this would lead to something."

"Kraang apologizes for doubting Kraang. Now mutant you and the human known as April O'Neil are to surrender to Kraang."

Karai let out an angry hiss before tearing into the robots. Two of them went down pretty quickly but one managed to grasp her mouth and hold firm. "Kraang I will hold the mutant you summon more Kraang." It nodded before running down the tunnel.

Karai hissed and thrashed trying to free her jaws but the robot was to strong. April felt her body move before she'd properly thought things through and by the time, she'd formed the basis of a plan her foot was flying through the air and connecting with the droid's chest sending it back a couple feet and dislodging Karai.

With her free she quickly tore into the droid separating its limbs. The pink alien inside quickly ejected and scurried down the tunnel with Karai slithering after it her feral instincts kicking in.

"Karai wait!" She screamed in vain before following after there down the tunnel.

She wasn't a match for Karai's speed and nearly lost her a couple times but luckily for her the tunnel became more and more Kraang like, so she knew she was heading in the right way.

 _Wait a minute if the tunnel is getting more Kraang like does that mean Karai is walking into a trap? Oh crap!_

The tunnel came to a fork in the road and she didn't know which path to take.

"Maybe I can try sensing her" she extended her mind and sought out Kara's mind. Although she wasn't positive, she could sense anger, hunger and rage and presumed it to be Karai. So, throwing caution to the wind she raced down the tunnel to the left just in time to see the room light up with the pink color the Kraang blaster fire.

A sharp ripple of pain shot through her mind as Karai was thrown across the room by one of the larger Kraang droids.

"Karai!" she rushed over and grabbed her head checking to make sure she was breathing. One of her green eyes opened just as she tried to speak.  
"April… ru" but before she could finish, they were hit by two massive electric blasts that rendered them out cold. When they woke up, they were in a jail cell.

"Okay this is new."

From what she could see through the numerous cell bars they were other cells and a large lift to get people in and out. She couldn't see any more people, so she guessed that either this was a newly constructed prison, or they're hadn't been planning to bring them here.

As she thought about what to knew Kara slowly shook her head as she woke up. Upon seeing that she was trapped in a cell she began freaking out and throwing her body into the walls and bars.

"Karai stop it!"

Knowing it was stupid but doing it any she stepped in front of Karai just as she prepared to throw herself at the bars again. She hissed in rage, but April ignored it and rushed forward hugging her. April heard Kari's rapid heartbeat as she slowly began to calm down.

"IT's alright Karai, just take a minute and breathe."

Her breathing slowed and she wrapped her arms around April feeling her warmth.

"April." She said gently rubbing their cheeks together.

She pulled back and then looked to the bars. From what they saw they were just spaced far enough apart for her to squeeze through and she could see what looked like a control panel at the end of the hall.

"Alight Karai I think I can get us out of here, but you have to trust me."

She nodded and April began squeezing through the bars. As soon as she passed through the other side Karai shot out her arm gently wrapping around April's.

"April… careful"

"Don't worry I should be fine."

She didn't see any cameras or devices as she dashed to the far end of the tunnel. But just as she was about to push the button the lift began coming down from the ceiling. She ducked behind a rusty barrel just as four Kraang came down. Two were the standard droids but two were in their larger gorilla droids.

"Why does Kraang want the mutant known as mutant again?"

"Kraang said that she is to be used in the new genetic disabler. Kraang has said that it can eradicate all mutants. But Kraang needs to test it."

All April could do was watch as they entered her cell and slapped restraints on her before dragging her onto the lift.

As the lift started up, she saw the look of fear in Kari's eyes and it tore her to the bone.

 _Don't worry Karai I'll save you._

She waited a few minutes until she was sure they were gone before calling the lift and heading into the upper levels. She followed her powers down the halls avoiding what Kraang she found until she found the lab. Karai was restrained on a table with a Kraang holding a purple syringe.

"Don't worry this won't hurt Kraang at all."

April picked up the first object she could and threw it hitting the Kraang in the head. It dropped the vial hitting one of her restraints. With one of her arms free Karai broke free and ripped the head off the droid before rushing over to April and nearly crushing her in a hug.

"Yes, I know but let's get out of here first."

Karai had just pulled back when a lone shot ran out. A lone Kraang raised his blaster but was no match for Karai. They got out of the lab and ran though the complex before finally coming they presumed to be an exit. The door slid open and they found themselves in the open night for the first time.

From what they saw she thought they were somewhere on the lower east side of the city.

"Alright now let's find a place to hide for now."

Surprisingly Karai picked up April and sped down an adjacent alley and into a large open window that led into an abandon toy shop.

She plopped April down on a giant stuffed panda and coiled around her drawing her close.

"April save Karai."

"Of course, I did, and I'd do it again."

She squeezed a bit tighter. "Karai protect April. Karai love mate."

As April lay there she couldn't help but realize how safe she felt with Karai coiled around her.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys ran along the rooftops following Donnie as he stopped periodically to check the device in his hand.

"Donnie are you sure that it's April?" Leo asked as Donnie fiddled with the device for the sixth time.

"At least sixtey percet sure. I double checked to make sure that the Kraang signal is coming from Aprils t-phone but with the many Kraang freguncies it's kind of diffucilt to be sure. For all we know this could just be a trap."

"Well we still have to take that chance. Do you have an exact location?"

Donnie tapped the device before pointing to a building down below. "The signal hasn't moved for hours so either she's in there or…"

He didn't need to say the rest.

"Alright ninjas stealth mode."

Using their years of training the quietly moved through the night and down the into the building breaking in.

Leo was the first to notice the mass snake mutant currently coiled around April. From what he saw they looked a bit beat up but otherwise okay.

He motioned for the others to move in.

 _We need to be very careful. One wrong move and Karai might attack._

As the others took key positions he moved up and gently jostled April awake.

She groaned for a minute before turning over forcing him to try again.

"Karai enough I'm trying to sleep."

Slightly sighing he tried a bit harder. This time she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Alight I'm…" she stopped when she saw the guys standing there.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"We got your signal. Now we just need to get you and Karai back to the lair."

He moved to gently untangle her from Kari's gasp when she started to speak up.

"Leo you don't want touch her." But it was to late. He'd just barely touched her scales when her eyes opened. At first it was fine as she locked eyes with April, but then she picked up four unknown scents and looked down to Leo touching her. Her instincts kicking in she did what she always did when she felt threatened.

The strike came like lighting as Kari lashed out with her arm sending him flying. The others quickly drew their weapons but made no move forward as Karai was still slightly coiled around April.

Not wanting the moment to get any worse April grabbed Karai's head and bringing it close.

"Karai listen to me. These are friends."

"Frriendss?"

"Yes friends, they won't hurt us." She turned to the guys "put away your weapons." Mikey and Donnie did as they were told but Raph held firm to his weapon

"But she's"

"Not going to hurt you unless you provoke her."

He growled but put his weapons away just as Leo got to his feet. April then turned back to Karai. "Alright Karai now I need to get up. Can you uncoil my legs please?"

She could see the uneasiness in her eyes as she looked from April the turtles. "Karai I promise that things are going to be fine." She said stroking Karai's head to reassure her.

Slowly she untangled herself allowing April to get to her feet. Mikey confused by the display asked the obvious question.

"So what happens now?"

"Well I suppose we try to take her back to the lair."

"That is if she doesn't freak out and poison us along the way." Raph said glaring at her.

Karai seeing the hissed in rage but stopped as April held her.

"Guys can you stop that. She's on edge as it us and you glaring isn't helping."

"Well can you keep her calm all the way to the lair?"

"Maybe."

It took no small amount of effort to convince Karai to follow the guys back to the lair. She nearly freaked out four times, but each time April would hold her and tell her everything was fine. Once inside she took in the new environment.

"Alright now let's get here to the lab so I can get a sample of her DNA."

"I don't think that's a good idea Donnie. We just escaped from a Kraang lab a few hours ago and I really don't want to freak her out."

"Well how am I going to cure her without a sample?"

"I might have a way, but I need someplace quiet."

After a moment of thinking they decided on Splinter's room. Of course, the moment Karai saw Splinter she nearly attacked him. Thankfully he was faster then her strikes and wore her down long enough for April to calm her down.

"Alright now I know this sounds crazy but with my powers I'm able to somehow revitalize her human mind. Maybe if you help guide me, I can fully bring it out."

"Very well April."

With Splinter's help she reached out and connected with her mind. It was much easier this time and she managed to bring out more of Karai's humanity, but she could still feel a lot of animal instincts. But beyond that she could feel Karai's feelings, for her especially." As she pulled back Karai hunched over and groaned. Her body began spasming before shrinking and slowing changing from white snake to slightly pale human skin until she was finally back in her old form.

"Karai are you okay?'

Hearing her name her head shot up, eyes glowing green and her mouth with two venom dripping fangs. It wasn't a complete transformation, but it was a good start.

"I'm ffiine April. Just haard to think." She stood up and looked down at her body. "Weird haaving lleeegs again"

"I'm just glad your back to your human form. Not that I didn't like your snake form."

Karai smiled before pulling April to her feet and holding her. "And here I thought you loved hoolding you."

"Holding yes, accidently crushing me not so much."

The guys seeing that Karai was no longer in snake form tried to get close only for Karai to angrily hiss and spit venom at them. Her arms changed back into snakes and wrapped around April.

"Mine!"

"Guys it's best if you don't try and get close. She's rather possessive of me. Karai you can let go now I think they get the point."

She let go and took a breath. "Sorry, inssstincts kicked in."

"I know but they're just try to help."

Eventually they managed to get a DNA sample from her although it did come after she freaked out and nearly poisoned Donnie three times. It was also decided that April would stay in the lair for the time being seeing as if she wasn't close Karai would freak out and attack. She'd even fully transformed back when Casey had come into the lair and suggested taking April home.

Now as the day began to wind down the two of them closed the door to the room, they guys had prepared. April plopped down on the soft mattress finally glad to have an actual bed under her. Karai climbed in next to her having shed her armor for the first time in weeks.

"Bed feels good" Karai happily exclaimed feeling the softness of the mattress and blankets.

"Yeah it's much better than the sewer."

Karai turned over to face April her green eyes filed with regret. "Sorrry for kidnapping you."

"It's fine, you weren't yourself."

"Myself now, and now I want to so sssoomthing with April." Karai moved forward and April knew what she was going to do but made no move to stop her.

 _Wait should I? Do I really want her to do this?_

Their lips were just inches apart with Karai stopped. "April wwant this?" she asked restraining herself.

She could see how strongly Karai was fighting her instincts just to ask this one question.

 _She doesn't want to force me to do anything. If I say no, then I can start to put an end to this mate thing. But as she looked down at Karai she knew she didn't want to. Sure, being with Karai had downsides but she kind of liked having someone that felt that strongly about her._

"I do." The moment those words were said Kari lunged and claimed April's lips in a passionate kiss.

Their embrace only lasted for a few moments before Karai pulled back and turned over not wanting to risk going further. "Night April."

April moved in and snuggled up to Karai reversing their usual sleeping positions. "Night Karai."


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in days April woke up not to the sound of flowing sewer water or the feeling of cold stone. No, for the first time she woke up on a warm mattress and fluffy blankets.

Moving to the side of the bed and stretched felling how good her body felt after a good night sleep.

Karai was still asleep in her human form and April decided that now would be a good time to get some breakfast that wasn't scavenged from random stolen bags.

 _Hopefully Karai will still be sleeping by the time I get back._

She quickly changed into the change of clothes the guys had brought for her and made her way into the kitchen were surprisingly Splinter was sitting enjoying a cup of tea.

"Good morning April, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes master Splinter." She said rushing to the fridge and pushing past the numerous pizzas for the milk and juice quickly devouring both before fixing toast.

"April I would like to ask you a couple questions if that is alright."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Very well, I noticed that Karai is rather attached to you. Did something happen between you two?"

Her cheeks reddened and she put down the juice as she tried to determine what to tell him.

 _Come on April he's your teacher and a good friend. Surely you can tell him that you're sort of dating his daughter._

"…Well..uuhhh how do I put this… Well you see when I first used my powers on her she pretty much assumed that I was her mate. At first, I didn't correct her as her mind was nearly completely feral and I was worried about her regressing. But as time went on I kind of enjoyed it."

Splinter's only reaction was nearly unreadable although his eyebrows did raise slightly.

"I see, that would explain her attachment to you. And how does she feel now that she's more human?"

"It's complicated, on the one hand her instincts still see me as her mate and as such she's possessive, but then on the other hand her human mind realizes this and tries to restrain itself while trying to move forward with me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep sip of his tea. "And what are your feelings on this matter?"

"That's complicated, I know I want to explore being with her I've figured that much out but I think I'm just worried about the unknown."

He got up and moved over placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"April being worried about the future is perfectly natural. But we must not let fear hold us back."

"I know master Splinter. I'm pretty sure that for the first time in a long while I'm having a rare moment of normality and dealing with teenage relationship problem."

"A problem I know you'll solve in time." He left leaving her alone to enjoy the bountiful meal she'd prepared for herself.

As she began to dig in the guys came into the kitchen and paused when the saw April without Karai.

"Hey April, where's Karai?" Leo asked nervously looking around.

April laughed a little at their hesitation, something she'd rarely seen from them.

"She's still sleeping upstairs."

Hearing this they moved forward and began asking questions about what they'd been through. She told them nearly everything, of course leaving out the bits that she deemed too embarrassing. She informed them about the massive amount of Kraang they'd run into as well as the two basses they'd found.

The five of them joked and laughed and enjoyed the moment of peace. Right up until a very angry hiss echoed through the lair followed by the sound of her name being asked with confusion and panic. April sighed knowing Karai didn't like not knowing where she was and stood up just as a fully transformed Karai rushed into the room. The guys jumped back as Karai rushed to April snatching her away.

"Karai calm down." One look in her eyes and she knew she was in feral mode and needed to tread carefully.

"Karai I'm fine alright. I was just getting some breakfast." Karai blinked a couple times looking at April then to the food on the table. Her breathing slowed as she began to regain her senses.

"Brreakfast… right." She calmed down and slowly transformed into her semi human form taking a seat.

"Sorry I just panicked when couldn't find you." She said taking Aprils hands in her own.

"I know it's hard to fight your instincts. But do you think you can manage long enough for breakfast?"

She nodded and started devouring everything as April sat down next to her. The guys looked on for a few moments before deciding it was safe to sit back down.

They tried to get April to tell them more about the Kraang but every time the word was mentioned Karai head would whip up and her eyes would blaze with anger.

April seeing this turned to Karai. "Karai if they know about them then they can deal with them."

Leo seeing how April could affect Karai got an idea. It wasn't full proof, but it was something. "Yes, if you tell is then we'll head out to take them down. And from what Aprils already told us we could be gone all day, possible into tomorrow as well." Hearing this Karai's eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

Donnie pulled Leo aside and angrily whisper. "Leo what the heck?!"

"Donnie Karai is a volatile mess right now, she's only calm around April so maybe if we give her a day alone in a safe place she can fully get her mind to human."

"Yeah or she might go fully feral and claim our home as hers." As much as he trusted April, he had a lab full of very valuable tech that he didn't want to lose.

"That' won't happen Donnie."

Though no small amount of effort they got Karai to tell them what she could about the bases she'd seen and what she could remember.

"Alright ninjas we have a plan, lets get our gear and go destroy some Kraang."

As soon as they were alone Karai hugged April from behind. "Sorry I rruined your breakfassst."

"Karai I already said it's fine."

Her grip loosened. "But now we're alone. Annd I want to make up for it."

"How?" she asked confused.

"Right now I'm hhhuman, can walk on surface. We go and…" she closed her eyes as her mind tried to remember the words. "mm movies! And dinner."

 _Movies and dinner? Wait Is she trying to ask me on a date?_

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, think we both nnneed time away from sewer."

April wanted to immediately say yes but then she remembered that Karai nearly attacks anyone that gets close.

"Karai are you sure you'll be okay up there? I don't want you freaking out and harming someone."

Karai started to say something but closed her mouth as she thought as hard as she could.

"Shhould be fine, so long as I focus on you."

"Alright let's get some dinner first. How about Murakamis?"

"Place we first met doubling as place for first date."

Surprisingly Karai was on her best behavior when they left the lair, although there was a couple moments when a group of guys tried to hit on April and she punched them in the stomach. But as they were left alive and un poisoned April called it a step in the right direction. They both had their first real outing in the city enjoying the sunlight and sounds they'd been denied.

The entire time Karai had wanted to hold her hand and while April had been embarrassed at first had come to like the experience. For the rest of the day the two of them acted much like normal teenagers on a date which was a welcome change in pace.

As they settled into their movie seats which were luckily far away from everyone else Karai leaned over and kissed April on the cheek.

"Wwhen I get normal I'll really take you out."

And as time went on and April kept up with her mental reconditioning Karai slowly began regaining more and more of her humanity until finally she was able to stay in her human form and properly speak again. But she kept up with the possessiveness, not because she had to but because she wanted to. Something April was slow to admit she actually liked.

Their first night apart once April returned to her old life was awkward for both of them as they'd gotten used to the other's presence. So Karai in true ninja fashion decided to break into her home and sneak into her bed in the middle of the night.

When April woke up and found her girlfriend snuggled next to her, she was surprised and a bit angry but she knew what she signed up for when she started this. She shook her awake and as soon as her yes open she pinned April to the bed and kissed her.

"Mine." She said smiling.

April smiled before flipping Karai over and kissing her. "And you're mine."

Their relationship wasn't perfect or even normal but then again neither was their lives.


End file.
